October's Nightmare
by N.V.9
Summary: "Ring-a-round a rosie. Pockets full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down."
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Come on, baby, all you gotta do is say yes." Suigetsu went on, moving even closer then before, his breath brushing over the back of Sasuke's neck. "Just think of all the possiblities I can give you." he added, resting his hands on Sasuke's waist, adding just enough pressure to be felt through the jacket.

"I've told you no," Sasuke glared, pushing the other away as he closed his locker, books in hand. Turning around, he said, "Suigetsu, I already have a boyfriend. I don't need you, nor do I want you."

"You mean the pussy?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk, fingering the black and white letterman jacket Sasuke wore, looking like a clone of Suigetsu's, but unlike Suigetsu's, Sasuke's jacket belonged to his boyfriend, Naruto. "You need a real man, not a bitch afraid of his own shadow." he laughed.

"Fuck off." Sasuke glared, pushing passed Suigetsu and stalking down the hallway.

"When you're ready for a real man, call me!" Suigetsu shouted after him, his words echoing around the hallway.

With his face flushed, Sasuke tried to ignore the impulse on turing back and slamming his fist into Suigetsu's nose. It would serve him right for making fun of his boyfriend. So what if Naruto hated Halloween. So what if Naruto would refuse to watch a horror film, it didn't make him a pussy. Yes, Sasuke wished that Naruto would tell him why he hated the holiday, but Naruto would always change the subject when asked. He respected his boyfriend's wishes, but it didn't mean he would sit back and ignore Naruto's fears.

From Kiba, a friend of theirs, Sasuke had learned that ghost were one of Naruto's major fears, but that he didn't always fear them. That still didn't stop Sasuke from wanting Naruto to confide in him though. They'd been dating for two years, enough time for Naruto to confide and open up to him.

And if people wanted to make jokes at Naruto's expense, Sasuke would either tell them off, or ignore them as Naruto told him to do. Naruto may not have minded being the joke of the school, but Sasuke did.

"Someone looks pissed," Haku commented as he moved to walk beside him, wearing Hidan's letterman's jacket. It was tradition. As far back as anyone could remember, the five star basketball players at Black Lily Acadamy always gave their letterman jackets to their cheerleader boyfriend. The second they got it, it went straight to the person they were dating. All the other basketball players wore it all the time, and only on the day they went to the championships, would the five wear them too. Other then that, it stayed in possession of the cheerleaders. "Tell Haku what's going on."

"Your cousin is an asshole." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "You should inform him for me that I hate him and would rather date a chick then go out with him!"

"I rather avoid my lovely cousin if I can. In fact, I rather pretend he wasn't related to me." Haku said sourly, still not over his cousin's last stunt seven months ago.

"Lot of help you are." Sasuke grumbled. "You'd think that with an all boy school, things wouldn't be this annoying."

"Even if we don't have the v-g's," Haku said referring to girls as he and Deidara always did, v-g shorted down from 'vagina'. "we still get the jackasses. And Suigetsu is the biggest one. Sometimes I wish Mangetsu actually pushed him off the ship on our last vacation."

"Hn." Sasuke remarked. "So where's your twin?"

"Deidara, is off blowing your brother somewhere." Haku shrugged, making Sasuke laugh. A few years ago, Haku would have blushed at that statement, but hanging out with Deidara tended to corrupt anyone. Deidara was a big influence on Haku's ways now, becoming Haku's mentor on his first day of school, back when he transferred in the middle of his freshman year, and showing him the ways of 'Deidara'. Making Haku his fellow cheer brother, once he convinced Haku to join the same month Haku transferred. Now Haku tended to say what he wanted or thought without care, making Deidara a proud mama.

"So how did your anniversary go?" Sasuke asked, remembering Haku telling him about it a few days ago and not wishing to go into detail about his brother's sex life, and with Haku or Deidara, he was most likely to get more then he cared for.

"Awww, you remembered." Haku grinned, making Sasuke roll his eyes. "Well, it went as expected for a one month anniversary. Hidan says we should only celebrate when we first got together, back in or freshmen year, since we keep getting back together and breaking up," which was a big understatment. No one knew when they were going to come to school a couple or not, but all learned to not hit on either in fear of what the other would do when they weren't a couple. Haku's and Hidan's break-ups were also tradition. Every few months one would get mad and stalk off, waiting for Hidan to either get desperate enough for sex again or pissed enough at watching Haku flirt with other people. Haku never went in search of Hidan, he believed it was the man's job, so he sat back and waited and let Hidan flirt with other people. But he always got back at Hidan by taking it a step farther, which made people avoid them when they were possibly broken up. "but I say we only celebrate the day we get back together after a break up. So what if he can't keep the days straight, he better or I'll dump his ass again." Haku went on, waving off someone trying to ask him something. "Anyway, we went out to the island and did the nasties all night long."

"That's all you did?" Sasuke choked back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, best night of our life." Haku grinned, looking as if he was remembering it clearly, or wanting to find his boyfriend again to do it all over. "My ass hurt like hell this morning, but nothing a pain killer can't cure. Do you know what he said before the fun started?"

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked, though disturbed about what it could be, he couldn't stop himself from asking if he tried.

"He told me the next time I dump him to fuck a teacher, my ass is going to be black and blue. Then this morning my ass was black and blue!" Haku glared at his nails, turning them this way and that and nodding with the results he found (Haku may not have been a girl, but he and Deidara were as close as anyone would get in this school. Both loved wearing make-up and nail polish, both were always cautious of their hair and appearance, and form fitted all of their clothes. If they could wear skirts, Sasuke bet they would be the first in line to buy them.).

Sasuke laughed, unable to stop himself as he remembered why Hidan and Haku got back together. Both had just broken up when Hidan got a call during basket ball practice. And not one to ignore his phone, especially Haku's ringer, he had left the coach yelling at him to get his ass in gear and back on the court, and answered it, never expecting to hear Haku moaning out a teacher's name.

Sasuke wasn't there when it happened, having had cheer practice canceled because his own coach had to go to a meeting and he wanted to finish up a report with his free time, but Naruto was and told him what happened. Naruto had said that Hidan had snapped his phone in half and took off like a pissed off bull toward the school. Haku had filled in the rest saying that Hidan had broken into Zabuza's sensei's class and knocked the teacher out before either could climax. Haku of course blamed his phone for dialing when he thought he turned it off, or that was the story he was telling. Deidara said that Haku did it on purpose because he saw Hidan hitting up some cheap v-g at the local mall. Needless to say Hidan and Haku were back together and no one could figure out why Zabuza sensei had a black eye and broken nose the next day.

"Was Zabuza sensei worth it?" Sasuke asked.

"Depends on which way you ask. He's hot under all that stuff. He had good hands," Haku grinned, making Sasuke flush slightly, "and he knows what he's doing. But the climax never came so if he was good toward the end..." at that Haku shrugged. "Hidan is making Zabuza's life hell and Zabuza is doing the same back. You know, having two hot men fighting over you is very sexy."

"I wouldn't know, the only other person that hits on me is Suigetsu, and I can't even stand him."

"Yeah, but my cousin is hot." Haku remarked, elbowing his side. "And Naruto would probably kick anyones ass that tries to get with you. Underneath the school's uniform, he is yum-yum-oh-god-fuck-me-now-yum."

"Are you checking out my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why yes I am." Haku answered back. "I've seen him partially naked."

"That's all you're going to see."

"We'll see..." Haku grinned, uncaring about Sasuke's anger issues. Sasuke should be used to it since both Haku and Deidara tended to flirt like crazy with Naruto, and always seem to be checking him out. He knew they mostly did it to get a rise out of Sasuke, but they also did it because it pissed off Hidan and Itachi like no other. The only reason Naruto was still alive and breathing was because he had no idea what the two were doing. To his train of thought, both Haku and Deidara were slightly nuts and very touchy-feely. He never responded to their words or actions and just blew it off as another of their unfigured out oddities. "Anyway, back to what I was saying, Suigetsu is hot. He knows it, the school knows it. The world knows it. And the only reason he's after you is because he hates Naruto for taking his spot on the team and making him the, what is it again? Replacement? Fill in? Who cares. That's why he's so interested in you."

"That also makes him shallow. Besides, it doesn't matter, Naruto isn't going anywhere." Sasuke said, thinking of his blonde hair blue eyed boyfriend of two years. Naruto was sex on legs, with a year around tan and flawless skin. Not to mention he was amazing in and out of bed. He had a body to die for and it was all Sasuke's to do with it what he wanted to do. Every inch of that carmal skin always looked like a very delicious lollipop waiting for Sasuke's tongue. And when you added in practice, which equaled sweat drizzling down his mouth watering skin, Naruto was most definantly not going anywhere. At only seventeen, both he and Naruto were already committed to eachother for life.

"From the look in your eyes, someone is thinking dirty." Haku whispered into his ear, causing him to jump.

"Shut up," Sasuke bit out, blushing furiously. "God, do you and Deidara have to always embarrase me!"

"We are not the ones thinking naughty in your head." Haku sang as he twirled around Sasuke. "Not our fault you are hungry for some meat."

"H-haku!" Sasuke stumbled, almost dropping his books.

"Please, you have been punctured. You shouldn't act like an untainted v-g. You get more dick then a corner street hooker." Haku scolded, opening laughing at him.

"Why are we friends?" Sasuke demanded, trying to get away from Haku, though the senior continued to follow him anyway.

"Because you love me." Haku shrugged.

"Not right now."

"So you say. I think...oh there's Hidan. Later!" Haku shouted, over his shoulder as he skipped down the stairs and jumped his boyfriend from behind.

Grinning as Hidan turned around and kissed the smaller raven, Sasuke shook his head and took off before their reunion could get 'M' rated. Haku and Hidan, since both had started dating only a month after Haku moved here- also influnenced by Deidara saying that Hidan should welcome Haku properly, and Haku unknowning and still naive back then to the ways of sex had accepted Hidan's proposal to 'show him around'- were also known to get it on wherever they wanted. It was no longer a shocker when they were found making out somewhere in the school. All anyone had to hear was 'We need a clean up in so and so place' over the intercom for the school to know that they had been at it again. Even the principal had become fed up with them and only assigned them detention in different classrooms, though that did little to keep them apart.

Moving down a few more halls and the second staircase, Sasuke found Naruto waiting on the railing by the side entrance. His boyfriend was bent over a history book, highlighting what he needed as he scribbled down on a piece of paper resting on one side of the book.

"Hey." Sasuke said, moving to stand in front of him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey back." Naruto chuckled, his gorgeous eyes smiling in a way that always made Sasuke catch his breath and feel like the only person in the world. God if he didn't love Naruto before, he sure loved him now. Naruto was everything Sasuke had wanted in a man. Naruto had won his parents over by being the gentleman in their eyes. Now Sasuke's mom was thinking wedding bells and Sasuke's dad approved of him. But Itachi only said it was because their parents weren't sure what to do about Deidara and were just happy that one of their boys were actually with someone normal. Not that Sasuke cared because in his own eyes, his boyfriend was a man that turned him on with only a look.

"So, angel, want to know something?" Naruto went on, closing his book and taking Sasuke's own under one arm. Using the other to wrap around Sasuke's waist, under the jacket, standing as he did so.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, head resting on Naruto's chest, above his heart. Taking a sniff of Naruto's scent, Sasuke decided that Naruto smelt way too good. Just Naruto's scent was making him horny. He usually sprayed Naruto's cologne on the jacket, when the smell would begin to fade, but it didn't have the same affect as it did when Naruto wore it.

"You look very sexy in this jacket."

"You think so?" Sasuke flushed in pleasure, his body already responding to Naruto's statement.

"Very Sexy." Naruto said again, his hand sliding down Sasuke's waist to cup his bottom, the jacket hiding what he was doing.

"Oh," Sasuke breathed out on a rush of air, moving into his touch.

"Know what I'm thinking?"

"W-what?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"I want to fuck you wearing only this jacket." Naruto whispered into his ear, making Sasuke see stars. "I want you in my bed, riding me, wearing it."

"Now?"

"Ye-" Naruto started, only to stop when someone jumped out at them wearing a Jason mask, yelling boo, causing both of them to jump back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the laughing idiot, knowing who exactly it was. "You fucking reject!"

"Did you piss your pants?" Kiba demanded, lifting the mask to smirk at Naruto, gaining nothing but a glare in return. "Come on, bro, did ya?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke snapped, pulling on Naruto's waist to get them to keep moving.

"It was a joke," Kiba grinned, leaving the mask to rest on his hair, "I thought it would help."

"Yes, scaring people with that stupid mask is always helpful. First _that_ and now this, you sure know how to be a best friend." Naruto rolled his eyes, shouldering pass Kiba, the only sign that he was angry.

"Look, I said sorry about that a million times." Kiba whined, following them. "You have to forgive me sooner or later."

"Kiba, I stopped caring six years ago." Naruto answered, looking toward his tattooed friend, the same friend that accidently spilt the beans about Naruto's fear of ghost. "Where's your better half?"

"Shika? Uh, with Neji I think."

"He's still friends with that?" Sasuke openly cringed of his fellow cheerleader.

"Nothing's wrong with Neji." Kiba chuckled, knowing Sasuke's dislike of the pale eyed teenager. Everyone knew that both had once been best friends until Neji went behind Sasuke's back and started dating Naruto, knowing Sasuke was majorly in love with him. The relationship only lasted a month before Naruto called it quits. Then four months later, at the beginning of highschool, Naruto started dating Sasuke.

Neji was a B.L.A. cheerleader along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Haku, and the their captain, Deidara. So to stay with tradition, Neji dated Gaara, but did everything he could to get back with Naruto, or so Kiba had heard Deidara and Haku saying. He had asked Shikamaru, but Shikamaru had told him to mind his own business. To that, Kiba had stuck out his tongue and went to gossip with the school's most loved duel, Haku and Deidara.

Needless to say, Gaara creeped out Kiba majorly. Gaara may have been one of the five all star basketball players at B.L.A., along with Hidan, Naruto, himself, and their captain, Itachi, out of the ten that actually played for the school, but Kiba didn't like him much and couldn't understand why Naruto claimed him as a friend.

Itachi didn't like him either, if Kiba was remembering right. From what he remembered, Itachi had beat the hell out of Gaara last year when the red head started hitting on Deidara, pissing off Neji like no other and earning an enemy of their famous raven captain.

The other five players, as Kiba saw it, were unimportant, mostly because they weren't important to him or the team, since they rarely played at all. He didn't like Suigetsu, he couldn't stand Gaara's brother, Kankuro, he had no idea if Shino knew how to speak, Jugo was slightly nuts without his pills, and Lee was just too much for everyone to handle.

"Please, that's like saying the Devil means well." Sasuke growled, burrowing deeper into Naruto's body, his hold very possessive.

"Oooh, I like that, I'm writing that down." Kiba joked, pretending to look for a pen and paper. "Anyway, they have a project or something they need to get done tonight so Shika's going home with him." Kiba went on, pouting.

"Did you need something?" Naruto asked, taking them to the school's parkinglot, his car waiting only twenty feet away. To one side was a bike that everyone knew not to touch. The bike was Hidan's baby. Treated better then Haku, or so Haku liked to say. To the otherside was another car that no one wanted to touch. This car belonged to Sasuke's brother, and what Itachi and Deidara did inside...well everyone knew and pretended not to notice. All Sasuke was grateful for was that both Itachi and Deidara at least waited til after school to get it on.

Next to Hidan's bike was Kiba's prized truck that wasn't much to catch your attention. Kiba loved it only because he had finished building it from the ground up three years ago. Next to Kiba's truck would have been Gaara's car, but the red head was sent home that morning for starting a fight with another student.

Sasuke never drove his car to school. He could if he wanted to, but he loved coming to school with Naruto in the mornings and going home with him after practice or school. Haku drove his own car once in a while, but that was usually when he was broken up with Hidan.

Deidara had his license revolked and car impounded days after he got both, for speeding tickets and reckless driving. All of which he got in one day, a record for their town. If asked, Deidara said he was only responsible for three, saying the other eleven were not his doing. Needless to say the judge had yet to find a reason why he should get it back, especially when Deidara tended to get pulled over once a month for racing whoevers car he could get his hands on.

Neji's car was parked toward the otherside of the school, not that Sasuke cared to see it or not, and Shikamaru didn't have one since he and Kiba were also neighbors and he just didn't have the energy to maintain a car at all, as he put it.

"Yeah, we're going to get you over your fear." Kiba said, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a orange flyer. "Your favorite color so I knew it was a sign. Not many flyers in orange."

"It's the color of this month, moron." Sasuke said, looking at the folded piece of paper that looked as if it had been in Kiba's pocket all day.

"Still a sign." Kiba persisted as he started the process of unfolding the sheet, forcing Naruto to stop so he could smooth out the wrinkles on the blonde's back. "Here."

With a frown, Sasuke reached for the paper, Naruto's hands already occupied with books and Sasuke's ass, just where he wanted his boyfriend's hand to be. At the top of the page was the words, 'Forgotten Manor' underneath that was the phrase, 'Dying to please the Living'. An address came next along with a few things about the place. In the background was an old, spooky looking mansion. "A haunted house?" Sasuke questioned with a raised brow.

"Not going." Naruto stated, moving them along.

"You have to!" Kiba whined moving to stop Naruto. Side stepping to keep them from reaching the car. "It's like the perfect place. I researched it durning math-"

"You did research?" Sasuke gaped in disbelief.

"In _math_." Kiba stressed. "The teacher was shocked I was actually doing something, so he let me be. I couldn't find much on the place except that it's old and apparently a lot of people died there. It's supposed to be really haunted, but I think that's bullshit. Ghost aren't real, otherwise they wouldn't have servents working and shit. I know it's short notice, but it's the perfect solution. If we take you there for the weekened, you see that ghost aren't real and you're cured!"

"No." Naruto said evenly.

"Give it a chance. You get free food, and a room to fuck the night away. I was thinking that you and Sasuke could go with me and Shikamaru and the rest. Haku and Deidara already saw it and they want to go to. Hidan isn't going to say no to all the luxury provided and Itachi will go wherever Deidara tells him just so he can get some ass! We're all going!"

"N-O." Naruto grounded out, taking the flyer from Sasuke and tossing it toward Kiba, removing his hand from Sasuke's butt to do so. Moving Kiba aside so he could finally reach his car, Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand in his own and continued on. He had just barely opened the passenger side, having rested the books on the roof, when it was slammed shut and Kiba stood in the way. "Kiba-"

"It'll be good for you. Doctors say the only way to overcome your fears is to face it. What better place to face your fear then to be locked up in a haunted house!"

"When you say it like that, no." Naruto said, pushing Kiba aside and moving for the door again. Once more Kiba was back in place.

"Man you have to come!" Kiba whined. "You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because...I'll sick Deidara on you."

"By all means. I have a lock on my front door. A lock on the hallway door. Oh, and a lock on my door." Naruto said.

"Yeah like a locked door is going to keep Deidara out."

"Kiba we already have plans." Sasuke said, seeing a tick appearing by Naruto's eye.

"Yeah, fucking, but this time you can fuck without having to worry if your parents are going to walk in."

"Naruto's dad is gone for the weekened on a business trip and my parents are already used to finding Itachi and Deidara going at it. I doubt they'd raise a brow at seeing us."

"You can fuck in silk sheets that you don't have to clean up! You can spend the whole day in the bedroom. Just spend two days and nights there. That's all I'm asking. We go in on the 30th at 7:00 am and leave at twelve midnight on the 31st! So it's not even a whole night! And at the end we get a cool surprise!"

"What's the suprise?" Naruto questioned, not looking as if he cared.

"I don't know but we'll find out when the doors get unlocked."

"Wow, that makes we really want to not go." Naruto sighed. "Kiba if you don't move your ass, I'm going to kick it into your truck and set your truck on fire."

"Just think about it." Kiba said, tossing the paper into Sasuke's laps as the raven sat down. "You have until seven tomorrow to decide!"

With a shake of his head, Naruto grabbed their books and went around. Placing them on the back seat, he started his car and took off, leaving Kiba yelling after them.

"You know, Kiba is retarded the majority of the time, but...he may have a point." Sasuke said ten minutes later as he continued to glance down at the sheet of paper. It was so innocent to Sasuke's eyes and it could also be the solution to make Naruto celebrate Halloween with him. He missed going to costume dances, Naruto not liking to see anything related to Halloween anywhere. He wouldn't mind dressing up either, nor seeing Naruto dress up as something extreamly sexy.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to the place." Naruto answered calmly.

"But Naruto, maybe this is what you need-"  
"No."

"Naru-"

"Drop it Sasuke. I'm not going. If you want to go, you can go with your brother. I don't want to go." Naruto snapped, pulling into Sasuke's driveway.

"Look, you need to face your fears-"

"I'm not going to a fucking mansion!" Naruto growled. "Why the fuck would you even think to ask? You know I fucking avoid anything like this, why the hell are you trying to drag me to this place!"

"I...Fine." Sasuke said angrily. "Whatever, I will go and you can stay at home hiding under the sheets like the pussy the school keeps claiming you are!" with that, Sasuke pushed opened the door, leaving the flyer on the seat, and slammed the door shut. Stalking toward his house, and pretending it didn't hurt when Naruto's car sped away, Sasuke headed inside and slammed that door for good measure too.

Moving to his room, Sasuke decided to distract himself by doing homework, only to realize he left his stuff in Naruto's car. So instead he dropped onto his bed and glared out the window. He would go to the haunted house. He didn't need Naruto to enjoy Halloween. He could do everything he had been denying himself for two years. He could dress up or go to a party. He didn't need Naruto to have fun. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he searched for Kiba's number.

'I'm in.'

'You convinced Naruto?' Kiba texted back quickly.

'No.'

It took a few minutes for Kiba to reply, 'You think that s a good idea?'

'Yes.'

'I didn t mess things up, did I?'

'No, but maybe this is what me and Naruto need.' Sasuke said, not liking the thought at all. He wanted Naruto to come. He didn't want to fight with his boyfriend and not see him for two days. 'Can you pick me up? I'm not riding with Itachi.'

'Yeah, I ll be there at 6.'

'K.' was all he typed, trying not to think about his argument with Naruto. He felt like shit just thinking about what he said, calling Naruto what the school opening called him to his face. He wanted to call Naruto, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't answer and if he did, Sasuke knew an argument would follow. Very rarely would they fight, but when they did, it was usually best for them to back off eachother for a few days. "I'll see him Monday and everything will be okay." he decided.

^. _ .^

"So I'm guessing pussy isn't coming?" Suigetsu asked moving over to Sasuke's side.

"Fuck off." Sasuke glared as he continued to rumage through his bag for his phone. It was fifteen minutes til seven and he wanted to make one last ditch effort to get Naruto to come. Instead he had lost his phone and had to deal with Suigetsu hitting on him again.  
When he had arrived five minutes ago, having to wait for Itachi, since he was going with them, then Deidara, because Deidara needed a ride, Sasuke didn't expect to see Gaara and Kankuro there. He also didn't expect to see Neji there either or see Suigetsu arriving after him, but was shocked and annoyed when he saw them and a few girls he didn't know, but apparently Deidara did since one was his cousin, Ino.

He knew Hinata.

Back when he and Neji were friends, Neji would tell him stories about his freak of a cousin. About how Hinata was crazy and how the whole family tried to avoid the black sheep of the family. She used to scare both he and Neji, whenever they chanced upon her, and Sasuke always remembered feeling as if she was seeing into his soul as she looked at him with unblinking eyes. She still kind of freaked him out, and Sasuke planned to avoid her completely.

Sakura, Karin, Ino, and Tenten had been his annoyance when he got there, before he told them he was gay and in a relationship. After that, they went to talk amongst themselves, and Ino went to talk to Deidara and Haku, leaving Hidan to try and molest his boyfriend and getting no where since Ino was showing off a new shampoo that just came out. Then Suigetsu had arrived, and Sasuke was almost wishing to be hit on by the girls again.

"If you get scared at all, I'll protect you." Suigetsu went on, "I'll make sure to let them put our rooms next to eachother-"

"Do you not know english?" Sasuke glared, pushing the other away and wishing Itachi would kick his ass too. But Itachi was too busy napping in Kiba's truck, along side Shikamaru.

"I speak it very well,"

"Then leave me alone." Sasuke glared, grabbing his bag and moving to stand next to Deidara and Haku, Suigetsu knowing well enough to stay away from him. "Damn it, where is it?" he grumbled.

"Where is what?" Haku asked, pausing Ino in her review of the shampoo she was holding.

"My phone. I thought I put it in here but I can't find it." Sasuke said, digging through the bag a third time. "I wanted to text Naruto, trying one last time to get him to come."

"Who's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"My boyfriend." Sasuke said distractedly, giving up. "I think I left it on my desk."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I highly doubt Naruto would make it here in two minutes. It took me thirty to get here." Ino answered.

"Sti-"

"Oh my god, that guy is so hot!" Karin said, causing everyone to look toward the gate and finding Naruto slipping through the gate just before they closed it. His car parked to the otherside of the street. "I wonder if he's single?"

"I wouldn't mind keeping him company." Tenten answered as she fixed her clothes, closing her phone in the process. "Whole reason I came was to hook up with a guy like that."

"Daddy, I've been a naughty girl." Ino said, tossing the shampoo in her bag as she ran her gaze over Naruto.

"A guy that hot can't be single." Sakura pouted.

"He isn't." Sasuke glared, moving passed them to get to Naruto. Deciding it was taking to long to walk, Sasuke quickened his steps and launched himself into Naruto's arms. "You came." he grinned, kissing Naruto.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, paler then normal as he continued to look up at the house, looking as if he was trying to breathe normally. "Didn't want to leave the weekened with us fighting...two days locked in there..." Naruto gulped, eyes dilated as he took the house in. "That's all, right? No more then that?"

"Just two." Sasuke promised, so proud of his boyfriend. "It'll be fine. We can do what Kiba suggested, if you want."

"Y-yeah, sure." Naruto nodded not looking as if he heard him.

"Naruto, it'll be fine. Nothing's going to go wrong. They'll probably try to scare us or something but that's it." Sasuke said, pulling his boyfriend toward the house, having a little difficulty when Naruto refused to move. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke to his side as he tightened his hand on his bag and moved toward the others.

"Bro, you made it!" Kiba shouted waking Shikamaru and Itachi up, and just like that, all the guys, but Suigetsu, were cheering for the scared blonde.

^. _ .^

"Doesn't a haunted house have spiderwebs?" Haku pouted as he looked around and found nothing but clean walls and equally clean floors and furniture. "Where's the dust?"

"Isn't it supposed to look like something out of a horror movie?" Deidara asked next, wishing he saw one rat or a bug, anything to make this more scary, and not something he'd see in his own house.

All of them had entered only five minutes ago when an old man opened the door and gestured them in. At the sight of him, each had felt a shudder go through their bodies and grins spread across their face. Only two didn't seem to enjoy themselves. Both Naruto and Hinata were quiet, Naruto pale and scared, and Hinata focused and fingering the necklace she wore.

"Old man," Hidan started, hands resting on Haku's hips, "how-where did he go?" he frowned seeing nothing but an open doorway. "Anybody see him take off?"

"Who cares." Suigetsu shrugged, dropping his bag by the door. "Where the fuck is the maid? I need my shit taken to my room."

"Take it yourself lazy ass." Haku huffed, heading through one of the archways. "What kind of haunted house is this? Where's the bloody walls and dancing ghost?"

"Yeah or the..." whatever Deidara said went unheard by Sasuke as he and Naruto stayed in the entrance, just beyond the door, as everyone headed after the two, their bags left beside Suigetsu's.

"Baby?" Sasuke said, running a soothing hand down Naruto's chest. Not getting a reaction, nor liking the wide eyes of his lover's gaze staring at the staircase, Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's chest and palmed his boyfriend. "Naruto, it's okay." he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's chin, squeezing his hand gently. When Naruto still showed no signs of acknowledging him, Sasuke unzipped his lover's jeans and reached his fingers within. Not even his hand on Naruto's bare cock seemed to be noticed. It shocked the hell out of Sasuke since everytime he touched his boyfriend, Naruto's dick would spring to life. Was he really that afraid? "Naruto?" he said, as Naruto's body began to heave, looking as if he couldn't breathe. "Naruto, baby?" he said as he started to panic. "Naruto, calm down. It's okay." still his words didn't seem to penetrate Naruto's mind as Naruto began to gasp painfully, his eyes going unfocused, and his face beginning to change colors yet again. "Naruto! Itachi!" he shouted fearfully. "Itachi!"

"What's wrong? Shit, Naruto, breathe!" Itachi yelled, running toward them and pushing Sasuke out of the way. "Naruto, man come on. It's fine. Just breathe." he ordered, grasping Naruto's head between his hands. "Look at me. Look at me!" Itachi shouted, causing Naruto's eyes to jump to his own.

"What's going on?" Haku asked Sasuke with concern lacing his words and features.

"He's having a panic attack." Sasuke said, biting his lip as Deidara wrapped his arms around him, holding him back from running to Naruto's side.

"Everything's okay. Just take a deep breath." Itachi ordered Naruto, keeping Naruto's eyes on him. "Take a breath, Naruto. Good, now another one. Just breathe. That's it. Just breathe with me. Everything's okay, right?" he asked waiting for Naruto to nod. "Good, just relax. Calm yourself. Just follow my heart beat." Itachi went on, placing Naruto's hand above his heart and holding it there. "That's right. Are you okay?"

"I w-ww-want t-t-t-to g-g-go." Naruto stuttered out, his eyes filled with fear. "Pl-le-ase. I w-w-wan-want t-t-t-t-to g-go."

"Okay, that's okay." Itachi smiled at him gently. "It's okay. Want me to take you home?"

"I'll take him." Sasuke said, moving back towards Naruto's side and wrapping his arms around his waist, feeling Naruto's arms wrap around him tightly. "Come on, baby, let's get you home."

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry." Naruto tried to say, taking shaky steps toward the front door.

"It's okay. I didn't want to be here anyway." Sasuke smiled at his lover, kissing his chest as he reached for the door handle. It briefly crossed his mind that he didn't remember closing the door, but that didn't stay long when he realized he couldn't open the door. With a frown on his face, he turned the knob the otherway and got the same results. "It's locked." he said in surprise when he tried it again.

"How can it be locked?" Itachi frowned, surprised that Suigetsu didn't seem inclined to torment Naruto for his panic attack. It was so unlike the teen to stay quiet. "We just came in."

"Maybe the old man locked it." Hidan offered as he moved away from Haku to try the door. "Where's the lock? It doesn't even have a bolt or a chain."

"You can't leave." Hinata said quietly, gaining everyones attention.

"What do you mean we can't fucking leave?" Gaara demanded angrily. "If I want to fucking leave, I will-"

"You can't leave. Once you stepped through the door, you doomed yourself. We can't leave until it unlocks on the first of next month." Hinata said.

"Stop being such a freak." Neji glared at his cousin. "We'll just find a back door for Naruto."

"No!" Naruto shook his head violently. "I'm not...no I won't go farther in!"

"Okay this isn't funny." Ino said loudly for the old man to hear. "Listen dick head, open the damn door!"

"Ino, that's not helping." Sakura said. "Can't you guys just wait it out here? I mean what are they going to do to the front entrance? They wouldn't want to ruin their money maker-"

"We're we supposed to pay?" Kiba asked in shock. "The flyer said nothing about paying."

"How else would they keep this place in good condition and up to date?" Tenten remarked dryly. "I mean, they should have left it resembling something out of the sixteen century."

"We have to stay a step ahead of the house." Hinata argued, clutching her bag to her chest and looking toward the rest of the lit up house. "The house is waiting for us-"

"Next thing you're going to say is we have to stay together." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Listen, babe, I've watched the movies too. I'm not going to waste my weekened waiting by the damn door. If I gotta pay for this shit, I'm going to explore. Pussy can wait here by himself."

"Fuck off him, asshole." Hidan growled, turning cold eyes on him.

"Whatever, bastard. I'm out. Anyone that wants to pussy out can stay. Anyone that wants to go with me to find our rooms, can follow." Suigetsu glared, looking a little shaken by Hinata's intense stare. Grabbing his bag from the floor, Suigetsu moved toward the stairs, only to jerk back when Hinata reached out toward them. "Don't! You'll wake them!"

"They should already be awake, the front door is locked." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, making no move to head up the stairs. Shockingly, Suigetsu also made no move to break free of Hinata's hold.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here." Naruto declared, releasing Sasuke and moving toward one of the rooms on the right. Sasuke followed after him only when he heard a loud bang from the other room. He could only watch in shock as Naruto picked up a chair and slammed it against a window. "Naruto!" he shouted, running toward his boyfriend when Naruto hit the window again.

"Fuck man! You're going to get us arrested!" Hidan shouted, grabbing the chair and tossing it to the ground.

"The fucking window won't open!" Naruto shouted in his panic, banging on the glass with his fist, struggling when Itachi and Kiba dragged him back. "It won't open! Get me the fuck out of here!"

"It's only the first day!" Kiba shouted over Naruto. "Nothing ever happens on the first day! Only at night!"

"You're wrong." Hinata called out softly. "It's starting now."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan demanded, starting to look annoyed with Hinata. Haku stood underneath his arm, just watching Hinata as if she was some kind of bug. No one in the room seemed to be blowing her off, though they all acted like what she was saying was nothing.

"Don't listen to her, she's a freak. Always has been, always will be." Neji curled his lip in distaste as he looked at her. "I don't even know why you came."

"To save you." Hinata whispered, looking toward the ceiling, her eyes wide and unfocused. Her body swayed softly, the long skirt she wore moving with her and adding to the frightening image she was already protraying. She looked like everyone's perfect daughter. Not getting into trouble. Not doing anything stupid. Following rules. Her clothing hiding the majority of her body in an unfitting way. Like a girl from the past.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to be saved from fun-"

"You see them too. You know they're here." Hinata cut Kankuro off, her unnerving gaze moving toward Naruto. The way she watched him, scared Sasuke. It reminded him of an old movie he'd seen. The main actress was a loner turned crazy by her peers, and went psyco on her classmates. He was starting to see a lot of similarities between that movie and Hinata and from what he remembered in the end, no one had lived. If Hinata started quoting religous figures, he was running. There was no way in fuck he wanted to be stuck with her. "You can feel them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto bit out, stepping back when Hinata stepped forward, freaking everyone else out in the room. The look of unease spreading to the others. Even as she continued to follow Naruto, step for step, the others made sure to move farther away, more afraid of her then the house itself.

"Don't you hear them? They sing like children. Their voices are coming from above-"

"Are you part of this freak show?" Sasuke demanded, holding onto Naruto. If Hinata was part of the show, she was definetly doing her job perfectly. The way she moved and talked to Naruto was plain freaky. Sasuke knew that if Hinata turned those eyes on him, he'd probably start bawling. Beneath his hand he could feel Naruto's heart beating like crazy, as if he had run for miles unend.

"Soon they'll come down here. They'll find us. Like they found you before." Hinata went on, as if Sasuke hadn't spoken, moving even closer to Naruto. Like a teacher trying to soothe a child, now Sasuke was seriously freaking.

"Shut the fuck up." Naruto got out, moving away from her with Sasuke, putting a table between her and them. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"You lived because she saved you. Because she hid you away until it was over." Hinata continued to whisper. "You are like me. Help me."

"Shut up!" Deidara glared at her, holding onto Itachi's hand with a tight grip. The fear he was feeling showing on his face and the way he moved away from her. "God, no wonder Neji said you were a freak."

"Come on, let's get the fuck away from her." Suigetsu glared, moving toward the door, keeping Hinata in his view. "Crazy can stay down here and try to save us all she wants." With that he left the room, grabbed his bag, and once more moved toward the stairs.

"Don't!" Hinata screamed, running after him. "Please, you're going to die!"

"Yeah, by you." Suigetsu smirked, stepping on the first step quickly. With a few more strides, he stood in the center of the stairs and faced her. "Think they're gonna get me now?"

"Bro, you gotta go higher." Kankuro joked, pushing passed Hinata, who stopped just before the first step, making no move to go up. It was almost like a wall had stopped her, keeping her, and her alone, back as Tenten and Ino shoved passed her. "Like right here." Kankuro said, standing at the top of the stairs. With his bag in one hand, he spread out his arms, "You didn't want us up here, right? Nothing's happened yet." the brunette smirked as he turned away and whistled, "Check out this place. It goes on forever. I call dibs on the best room."

"I get a bathroom!" Ino shouted, running after him.

"Please don't go." Hinata begged Neji, tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you. Not like them. Don't go."

"Let go." Neji snarled, trying to shake her off, but Hinata refused to let go. Her hands only tightening on him, digging into his skin.

"Please." Hinata whispered as Suigetsu, Kankuro, Ino, and Tenten disappeared down a hallway, their voices carrying down toward them. Their laugher echoing hauntingly. Everyone that was left downstairs, shivered in slight fear, their hair standing up on the back of their neck.

"Fucking let go of me!" with a push, Hinata fell to the ground with a gasp and Neji stalked up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, not bothering to move closer to the girl. She was standing as close as she wanted to be. Of course she wanted to explore upstairs too, but she wasn't going to chance running by crazy. Who knew if the girl would grab her as she went up or do something weird.

"Who cares." Gaara shrugged, stepping over Hinata.

"Please. Please. Please." Hinata whimpered, clutching her head. "Don't you hear them? Can't you hear them? They're coming. They're coming. Please. Please. Please. I hear them singing. They're all singing. Their laughter, oh it's getting closer. No, please stop. Stop, don't. Please don't. I don't want to hear them. Please."

"Should we call a doctor?" Sasuke heard Deidara whisper to Haku.

"Maybe she's on meds." Haku whispered back. "Someone should check her bag."

"Ring around the rosie. Pockets full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down." Hinata whispered softly, her head moving from side to side as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"What the fuck is she singing?" Hidan demanded as Gaara paused four steps up and Neji came down to stand beside him.

"Ring around the rosie. What do you suppose we, can do to fight the darkness, in which we drown?" Hinata went on, sounding like a little girl.

Beside him, Sasuke felt Naruto freeze up. His whole body completely stiff as he stared at the girl with wide eyes. His mouth moving but nothing was coming out.

"Ring around the rosie. This evil thing, it knows me. Lost ghosts surround me." Hinata went on, peeking through her fingers, not seeming to see them.

"I can't fall down." Naruto finished softly.

"What?" Sasuke started to say, turning completely to his boyfriend.

"AHHHH!" at one of the girls screaming, everyone jumped.

**A/N: Deadspace 2, never played the game, but the youtube video of that rhyme, only the rhyme not the video, is very freaky... I love it. ^_^**

**I was looking to make each chapter about 6-7k, but then I realized I didn't want to jump right into killing off characters until the third chapter ^_~.**


End file.
